James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes
James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes "It always ends in a fight" — Bucky Barnes James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes is a triple agent who works for the Enclave in 2287. Biography Early Life Bucky was born on March 10th, 2053 in Rhode Island to George Barnes, a decorated member of the F.B.I. and secret service and Winifred Barnes a member of Internal Affairs. When Bucky was 3 years old his mother was slain at the hands of the notorious criminal Edward Winter. Bucky always was labeled as an "overachiever" and excelled inside the classroom as well as outside. As Early as age 6 Bucky's father, George, began teaching Bucky militant expertise. Bucky graduated from high school in the year 2070 with a 4.7 GPA a top-tier dual-athlete and a three-time welterweight boxing champion at the YMCA. Along with boxing, Bucky is also superb at Knife fighting with a concentration in Kali knife fighting. Bucky is highly trained in Taekwondo and Krav Maga making him a highly trained mixed martial arts combatant. Bucky attended Massachusetts Institute of Technology in the year 2071 majoring in nuclear physics. With his family's service to the United States and Bucky's superior mixed martial arts skills and his knowledge for nuclear components, he caught the attention of the United States Armed Forces as they were in search for more skilled combatants to fend off the Chinese Army during the Sino-American War. After two years of studying at M.I.T. Barnes decided to answer his calling. Time in the Armed Forces Barnes enlisted with the United States Armed Forces in the summer 2073. Barnes finished basic training in the fall of 2073 where he was then sent to Sniper School. After passing the rigorous 13-week course he was ready for battle in the winter of 2073. Barnes nickname "Bucky" was derived from the word "Buckshot". During a heated battle against the Chinese in the year 2074 Barnes was nested up on a cliff picking off the Chinese one by one before missile strikes smitten down on the site destroying most of the area. Many of the Chinese forces remained alive whereas the American soldiers were mostly killed except two. Noticing this, Barnes took the shotgun of his dead spotter and quickly burst onto the scene. Being outnumbered 2 to 19 Barnes successfully fended off the Chinese forces killing all of the soldiers with just a shotgun while having one of his teammates survive the attack. That and his middle name being Buchanon. Barnes was also a part-time scientist helping the U.S. create unique more effective bombs, weapons, and equipment for infantries. By June of 2076, Barnes helped create T-51b power armor used against Chinese forces. General Constantine Chase suggested that because of Barnes’ extensive knowledge of nuclear science and how bombs are made and worked he should help more often in the science labs. Bucky felt as if that was a waste of his natural talents but did as they asked anyway. In December of 2076, Barnes was granted leave after his father became ill. His father insisted that he should stay fighting for the country, but the army insisted that he took time off because of all his help behind the scenes in the Sino-American War. Domesticated In January 2077 at the age of 24 Barnes spent most of his days beside his dad as his father was living out his last days, Bucky’s father passed away early February that same year. This was a devastating blow to Bucky because without his father he had no real friends or family. He relocated to a condo nearby his childhood home in Rhode Island where he spent his days going to the nearby YMCA to sharpen his fighting skills and to workout. When he wasn't doing that he was at home keeping tabs on the state America was in and the progress they've made in the Sino-American war. The shape of the war wasn't good at all. He communicated with his commanding officer that told him all the preparation he did and creations he helped build is the reason the war would end and that he would be compensated as such. On October 11th, 2077 he was contacted by a Vault-Tec representative that told him the inevitable was coming. Because of his family's services to the Country and Bucky's efforts in the War he was selected to have placement in a nearby underground vault so that just in case of a nuclear war he would be unharmed by it. A week later, October 18th, His commanding officer sent a mass relay message to his soldiers that were issued spots in vaults saying that they will receive a message in the upcoming days and it would not be a drill and they need to evacuate to the vault they were assigned. Bucky knew what was going down from the start and didn't appreciate that they hid this for this long knowing this was going to happen all along: The Great War. This was, what some predicted the end of the world. Bucky knew he was the reason Americans had as many nuclear weapons in their possession as they did because of his knowledge he brought to them. Knowing that the "End of the world" may as well be his fault didn't sit right with him, along with the recent death of his father and everything he's grown to know about to be wiped out his mental health wasn't where it should be. The Great War On Friday, October 23rd, 2077 at 3:35 am he was contacted by his superior telling him this was not a drill and that he rendezvous to a checkpoint so he could be picked up in a vertibird and taken to the Vault. He was escorted to the vertibird from his home in Rhode Island. By 7:00 am he arrived at the Vault, he had no idea where he was and didn't like this plan. He was taken to a cave with a giant steel door. He entered the Vault just in time as the bombs started to fall 10 minutes after he entered the vault. Bucky thought it was odd that vaults are created to hold 1,000 people yet he was the only one in this huge underground complex but nevertheless, he knew this was apart of the war and he would be fulfilling his father's dying wish: keep fighting for the country. Vault 77 Bucky was held in a Vault 77 where he was the only person roaming the vault. The purpose of Vault 77 was actually a government orientated study. The purpose of Bucky being in this vault alone was to study the human-condition in nearly complete isolation. Bucky knew after the bombs fell the human body cannot survive the nuclear winter minutes after the bombs fell. Bucky knew he’d be in the Vault by himself for awhile. It was a sudden change of scenery for him as he thought peace and quiet might be nice for a change. As he wandered the vault in search of entertainment he noticed there were no televisions or terminals or anything that could entertain him which freighted Bucky. All Bucky could do was eat, workout, and sleep all day every day. Those were his initial thoughts. After one hour Bucky began to scream for help and bang on the Vault door, he already wasn't used to the feeling of being alone. By March 23rd, 2078 he was subjected to working out and sitting by the Vault door in hopes for it to open. On February 4th, 2079 he found and began to inspect a crate of puppets. By February 23rd Bucky began to act out simple scenes with the puppets and by March 30th, 2079. Bucky's mental health was slowly but surely deteriorating. He began to give the puppets names, backgrounds and different voices all voiced by himself of course. After 6 year mark, Bucky was on the verge of complete insanity as the prolonged isolation was having a negative impact on his mental state. Sometime around March of 2083 Bucky celebrated the birthday of the "King" with "Grandma", two of his puppets. On the same day before going to sleep a puppet that he'd miss earlier began to talk to him which could have been a side effect to his prolonged isolation and his level of complete insanity. The next morning the "King" puppet was found with his head ripped off. When he went to the talking puppet the puppet proceeded to tell Bucky that him and Bucky killed the "King" together and Bucky was always opposed to taking the lives of innocent people so this didn’t make any sense of the situation. The puppet told Bucky they must escape the vault before the other puppets become suspicious and try to harm Bucky, which would be impossible because Bucky was the one controlling them. Bucky took the puppet who talked to him and they opened the vault door that was now unlocked, Bucky then proceeded to the outside world after the bombs fell 6 years prior at this point. Exploration ''' Bucky wandered around the area the cave was at with nothing but the jumpsuit on his body and the talking puppet. He walked past numerous amounts of traders, settlers, and scavengers around the area and they all thought Bucky was crazy because he was conversing with an inanimate object (his puppet) through all hours of the day. Word got around and they started calling Bucky "The Puppet Man". Bucky ended up coming across a group of three cannibalistic slavers. The slavers noticed the puppet in his hand and knew he was the Puppet Man. They abducted Bucky and took him to a slaver haven called Paradise Falls. They stripped Bucky of his clothes and tied him and his puppet up. The slavers began to torture Bucky, Ripping his fingernails off, breaking his fingers one by one and many other things. Bucky's insanity was so in tune that he would began to laugh every time they hurt him. The three slavers then got a knife and began to cut his fingers off his left hand. They eventually cut off most of his left arm up to the bicep then shoved the rest of what was left of Bucky's left arm into a cooler filled with ice water. The three slavers were told to take Bucky out back and shoot him dead. Once they took Bucky to the back of Paradise Falls he fought all three slavers with one arm killing one and seriously wounding the other two. He took one of the slavers combat knife and proceeded to run away to seek medical attention. '''The Institute After running for 4 minutes he found a man in a suit accompanied by a robot who claimed he could help heal Bucky. The robot shot Bucky with a lock joint syringe putting Bucky to sleep. When Bucky woke up he was in an all white room with a bionic left arm, he didn't know where he was but he was strapped down to a stretcher thus making him freak out he immediately broke out of the hold of the straps he began to choke the scientist on his left with his cybernetic left arm. He was then put to sleep again and put into cryogenic stasis until The Institute was in need of his services. The institute was in need of a field operative to handle their dirty work on the surface because they were all scientists and had no combat experience. In 2210 Bucky was released from cryogenic stasis, biologically Bucky is 157 years old but the stasis allowed him to still have the physical features of how old he really was before they froze him which was 30 years old. Category:Characters Category:Pre-War Character Category:Enclave Category:Brotherhood of Steel